


Sometimes, Angels Wear Suits

by that_one_kid



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Poetry, freeform poetry, people notice when you help them, they all try so hard, x files helping people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_kid/pseuds/that_one_kid





	

Sometimes, angels wear suits.

 

He appeared

When we needed him most

Like a cross between

A Man In Black

and

A Crackpot Conspiracist.

 

He believed

What we needed someone

To believe

And he fought

Tooth and nail

To protect us from it.

 

She appeared at night

Her scarlet hair stark against

Her plain, dark suit

And she brought us a disk

Full of our wildest dreams

 

The cure to a

Worldwide haunting

The cancer hiding in so many

Her disc spread worldwide

Each life it saved

A miracle

Delivered in the dark.

 

He appeared and fought

Fist for fist, blows landing

He is unafraid of death

Of the guns they pull on him

He seeks to save his agents

And he will face the world

To do it

 

He vanishes into the night

With the information they needed

Leaving bruises and rage

In his quiet, unclaimed wake

And he tells them what they need to know

From the unofficial channels

 

Sometimes, angels wear suits.

  
  



End file.
